Just A Hoax
by StapyPenBFDI
Summary: Being a nerd or the quiet girl can come with some problems. So, when Samuel and Leah find out about a virus sealed inside of a suspicious Native American statue, no one believes them...until the virus breaks free of the statue.
1. The Truth About Leah

It was late at night in a suburban Florida town. A 12-year old boy was sitting at his desk in one of the many houses that lined the neighborhood. His journal was illuminated by the lamp's light. There, he reached into a small bin, got out a bright yellow pencil, and began to write.

 **NAME: SAMUEL MILLER**

 **AGE: 12**

 **DATE: 11/25/17**

 **So, I guess I should start talking about how my day's been going. I'm still getting bullied for being a "nerd". Apparently, having glasses makes you a nerd, even though I'm just an average kid. But, some people do understand the crap I'm going through. It's a pretty small friend group, but I'm part of it. Anyways, it seemed like people today were in a better mood, probably because Christmas is only a month away. I got through the day without being bullied, which is surprising. You'd think this would make it a good day, but at lunch today, one of my friends, Leah, told me something pretty scary.**

 **Leah, like me, is also a social outcast, because she's a quiet girl. The reason I didn't know until today. Apparently, her mother left her grandma to marry her father. But when Leah was an infant, her parents died in a car crash, and custody of her was transferred over to her grandma. So her grandma abuses her and doesn't let her do anything because she thinks she has the blood of her mother and will one day abandon her.**

 **I was shocked, to say the least. So that's why she was always quiet: both at school and at home, it was a nightmare for her. She says she's tried to call a Child Abuse hotline, but her grandma gave her extreme punishments for that. I'm planning to come over to her house and see how bad her grandma really is. Well, if I can pull off a lie to get into her house.**

 **So, I guess that's all I need to write today. Goodbye.**

Little did Samuel know that next year, his town would be shook by an epidemic.


	2. The Virus in the Headdress

**DATE: NOVEMBER 30th, 2017**

Samuel was walking through the forest. The sun was beginning to set, and he had to be back by curfew, so he was walking pretty fast. The orange sun's bright light was blocked by the big green trees scattered all across the forest that were gently rocked back and forth by the cool breeze. As he walked deeper into the forest, he got more suspicious of the reason he was coming here. He went through the archive that was his mind, and then flashed back to a memory that had happened earlier that day.

He was walking through the school's hallway, keeping his head down so he didn't attract bullies. He wanted to get to homeroom without any problems. On his way to homeroom, he heard a group of boys talking about something that one of them had found in the woods over the weekend; a Native American statue. One of the boys was adamant about them showing evidence of it. He was about to go into homeroom when he heard one of them call out "Yo! Sam!". He turned his head and listened to them explain the whole story about the Native American statue, and how they wanted Samuel to snap a picture of it for them on his phone. Through his years of experience being a nerd, backing down would only result in them bullying Samuel into doing it, so he decided to say yes.

Samuel was starting to get tired, and just as he was about to sit down for a while, he spotted something in the distance. It looked like a statue, so he ran up to it, and it was a statue. Not just any statue, though, a Native American statue! He got out his phone and took a picture of it. He almost turned the other way when he spotted a paper in a small compartment that was located inside the statue. He took it out and decided to take it home with him.

"Dang it...It's all Native American writing," said Samuel, obviously annoyed. He was going to have to find some way to translate it. After a few minutes of digging on Google, he found a website with a Native American keyboard where you could type Native American into a box, and it would come out as English. Samuel carefully typed out the entire paper, hit translate, and found this:

"IF YOU ARE READING THIS BEFORE THE YEAR 2018, THEN YOU ARE LUCKY, BECAUSE THE EVENTS THAT WILL GO DOWN IN THAT YEAR WILL BE CATASTROPHIC FOR THIS PLACE. ASSUMING YOU GOT THIS OUT OF THE STATUE, YOU SHOULD KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT THE HEADDRESS ON THE STATUE. IT IS SEALED WITH A VIRUS THAT HAS INFECTED MANY OF OUR PEOPLE. WE ARE CURRENTLY TRYING TO ERASE ALL TRACES OF IT, BUT THIS WILL BE THE ONLY TRACE LEFT. WE ESTIMATE THAT 2018 IS THE YEAR WHEN THE VIRUS WILL BREAK FREE. IT DOESN'T HAVE FREE WILL, BUT IT DOES ATTRACT ITSELF TO HUMANS. IF YOU INHALE IT, YOU WILL BE INFECTED. THE ONLY WAY TO GET RID OF IT IS TO SEAL IT. HOWEVER, ONLY STONE CAN SEAL IT, SO OTHER SUBSTANCES WILL NOT WORK. STAYING WILL GIVE YOU THE VIRUS. THAT IS ALL THAT I HAVE TO WRITE."

Samuel was confused. Virus in the headdress? Year 2018? Erasing all traces? This sounded like some government secret that Samuel wasn't supposed to know. It was probably a prank, but the paper looked really dated, so he doubted it. He knew he had to tell everyone, and he knew he had to do it fast.


	3. The Paper Argument

"But guys, it has to be true! Why else would it be in the statue?" said Samuel, trying to defend his side. "You probably just bought some old paper and wrote Native American on it," retaliated one of the kids on the other side. "I don't even know Native American!" "Yeah, stop lying! That seems like one of the weird things only you'd know, nerd!" "I swear to god, if one more person calls me a nerd, I will strangle them with my bare hands!" An argument was breaking out between the popular kids and Samuel about the paper. Suddenly, Sam heard something from behind him.

"You know, Samuel does have some good points."

It was Leah, the girl that told Sam all about her tough life at home. However, she wouldn't help that much. She, being the quiet girl, also got picked on, and the popular side was bigger, so the fight only continued, but instead of only Samuel being bullied, it was both Samuel and Leah. Samuel had brought the paper, and tried to show it and the translation to the kids that requested for the picture of the statue. They began to shout that it was fake, and soon enough, a whole bunch of people joined them.

After a while of fighting, Samuel decided to take shelter from the crowds in the Library, and took Leah along with him. "You know what? Fine! You win! But don't blame me when you all die in 2018!" he snapped as he ran away. "Ha. Wimp," said one of the popular kids, as they all went to spend the rest of their free period.

Later on in the day, during P.E., a kid named Todd was running laps. Todd was quite popular, and was one of the kids that argued with Sam. His friends Matthew and Seth didn't say anything during the argument, however. Matthew and Seth were his best friends, so it was surprising that neither of them backed him up. He was about to dismiss it as them never getting the chance to speak, when he heard a voice say "Hey Todd!". It was Matthew, and he was running towards him with Seth.

"Hey Matt and Seth. You know, you guys should've backed me up in the argument instead of saying nothing," said Todd, a bit annoyed. "Well, we've been talking about the argument, and come to think of it, Sam and Leah did have some good points," replied Seth. "Oooooh, so you believe in fairy tales, huh? Well, news flash: The sky ain't falling," said Todd with a snarky attitude. "Fine, have it your way. Me and Seth are going to the Native American statue on New Year's Eve to see if Sam's right. If you want to come with us, you can. We're also gonna ask Dmitri," said Matthew. "Sure, because proving a stupid myth wrong is better than seeing the ball drop," snarked Todd. "You know what, Seth? Let's go ask Dmitri now," said Matt to Seth, and both of them ran off.

"Didn't know that they're so gullible," said Todd to himself.

 **Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not getting Chapters 3 and 4 out yesterday! I promised myself I would do it, but I ended up procrastinating! Anyways, you might be wondering where the daily chapters of RMS are. I've decided to take special days off, and it will return on January 1st. So, make sure to mark your calendars! I'm also releasing a Creepypasta called "Lyle the Crocodile" on Geoshea's Lost Episode Wiki that same day, so that day's gonna be pretty busy for me! - Daniel**


	4. The Headdress Breaks

It was New Year's Eve. Todd was sitting in his room playing video games, trying to tune out his ringing phone. Seth was trying to call him, most likely about the statue and/or the paper. He began to do worse in the game due to being distracted by the phone, so eventually, he exited to the main menu, put his controller down, and answered the phone. Here's a log of the phone call:

TODD: For the last time, no, I'm not going to go with you to the Native American statue!

SETH: Come on, please? It's going to be way more fun than some stupid ball in New York!

TODD: So you're going to sneak out in the middle of the night just so you can debunk a hoax that doesn't need to be debunked?

SETH: Why are you saying it doesn't need to be debunked?

TODD: The nerd made it up by himself!

SETH: Well, nerds are smart, so he could have some good points in his arguments.

TODD: Another thing about being smart is that you get to make up crap and everyone will magically believe it!

SETH: Fine. You do you, but me and Matthew are still going to the statue. However, if you do want to go, you can-

TODD: YOU KNOW WHAT? FINE! I'm going to go to the statue with you and Matt, but don't blame me when nothing happens!

SETH: Okay. See ya later, then.

It was later that night, and Todd was walking through the forest to meet up with Seth and Matthew. "Didn't expect you to come, Todd!" said Matthew. "I wasn't going to come, but apparently, Seth doesn't take no as an answer," replied Todd. Seth glanced down at his phone, the light illuminating the dark depths of the forest and the spotless sky. At the top, he read 3 white numbers and the letters following them. "It's 11:57 PM," he said to the others. "Well, that means we're getting pretty close to 2018! Let's see if the myth was real or not!" cheerfully said Matthew.

After 2 minutes of pure tension, everyone was glancing down at their phones. The clock was ticking towards 2018. 30 seconds...15 seconds...10 seconds...5 seconds...1 second...and then 0 seconds. 2017 was gone, and 2018 had taken it's place. The trio looked up at the statue. Nothing. They turned the other way and started to walk through the eerie woods, when out of the blue, they heard a cracking noise. The three ignored it until a heavenly beacon of light shone onto Todd. "WH-WHAT IS GOING ON?" screamed Todd, obviously scared. All of them turned around to see what the situation was. The headdress was cracking and emitting beacons of light. Eventually, there were too many cracks, and the headdress broke. And out of it came a purple gas cloud.

The only thing the trio could mutter was one word: "Run."


	5. Turning Into A Female Feline

As the three ran, the gas cloud gave chase. Seth was at the front of the trio, with Todd behind him and Matthew as the caboose. Eventually, Matthew couldn't take any more running and gave out. He inhaled the cloud by accident, and began to feel sick as he fell to the ground.

Matthew began to feel tingling in his hands, as they were covered with black and red hair. His thumbs and pinkies were lost as the other fingers became fatter, making Matt's hands into paws. He looked at his feet, as the same thing happened to them, ripping through his shoes. "What the crap?!" Matt yelled out as his arms and legs were lined with the fur.

Matt's eyes turned yellow as whiskers sprouted from his cheeks. Meanwhile, the fur spread through his chest, and eventually reached his neck. His head and face began to take on the form of a cat's as his head was covered with the fur. During this, he felt something sprout from his behind. Matt looked at it in horror. "A TAIL?!" Matt screamed. Finally, he shrunk as his bone structure readjusted.

"What just happened to him?" asked Seth. A small Litten emerged from the clothes. "I have no idea!" said Matt in a strangely high-pitched voice that was unusual for a male Litten...but normal for a female. Matt gasped. Did he become a female Litten? "Hold up. I think that's a Litten from Pokemon. I'll show you a picture," said Todd. Sadly, Todd had poor timing, as the cloud emerged from Matthew-no, Mae-Mae's nostrils and headed straight for him.

He inhaled the gas cloud, dropped his phone, and fell to the ground. Todd was next in line to become a Pokemon.


	6. The Downfall of Todd and Seth

After inhaling the cloud, Todd began to feel the same tingling in his hands and feet that Mae-Mae did. Fur began to sprout and grow all over him, but this time, it was purple. As his shoes ripped, he also felt his ears become bigger and more monkey-like, as they also sprouted fur. He noticed a tuft of hair springing out of his already wild hair, but when he tried to put the tuft down, it would just spring back up again. The fur had reached his waist and chest, and was about to cover his stomach and neck.

During all of this, he noticed a tail had sprouted from his behind just like Mae-Mae, but at the end of it was a hand. Todd knew for sure that he was becoming an Aipom now, as his neck was covered with fur, and the fur began to overtake his head. At the end of it, he shrunk and his bone structure readjusted, turning him into an Aipom.

"Woah...So this is what it's like to be a Pokemon..." said Todd. "I actually kind of like it. How about you, Mae-Mae?" asked Todd. "I'm not very used to it. It could take a long time to get used to being a female fire cat," replied Mae-Mae, who had just left her male life as Matthew.

The gas cloud reemerged, and this time, it headed for Seth. Seth inhaled it, and his transformation began, except this time, he was covered in white wax. "Why am I covered in wax?!" shouted Seth. His hair also turned into wax and covered one of his eyes. His eyes turned from brown to yellow as a fire emerged from the top of his head, and tiny hands sprouted from his head. The rest of his body melted, leaving only the head and the tiny hands left. He then shrunk into his clothes, which were burned by the fire. He was now a Litwick.

"Okay, why am I a candle?" asked Seth, obviously not happy with the change. "That's a Litwick," answered Todd. "Thanks for the info, but I'm not a big fan of being a Pokemon," said Seth.

Since no one else was in the area but Mae-Mae, Todd, and Seth, the gas cloud had nowhere to go and no one to infect, so it stayed in Seth's nose. The 3 of them decided to go to sleep. While Mae-Mae and Seth had to sleep on the cold and hard ground with their only night-light being the moon, Todd found out he could wrap himself in his tail to make a blanket and use his giant hand as a pillow. So, the trio went to sleep, Todd obviously going to sleep first.

Meanwhile, the other kids were going to sleep after watching the ball drop, including Sam and Leah. Little did the popular kids know that Sam and Leah were correct all along, and that Mae-Mae, Todd, and Seth had fallen victim to the cloud.


	7. Rather Be The Hunter Than The Prey

In the forest, a boy was hiding behind a bush. This boy's name was Leon, and he went to the same school that Sam, Leah, Mae-Mae, Todd, and Seth did. He started hunting with his father and grandpa at age 7, and went on his first solo hunting trip a few months earlier. This was his 4th one. He peeked out of the green bush. The deer was still there, unaware of Leon's presence. Leon put his finger on the trigger and aimed, but suddenly, he heard a sound from deeper inside the forest. The deer's ears went straight up, and they ran away. He went to investigate the sound, and he found out it was the sound of a boy and girl yelling "Leon!". When he got closer, he recognized the boy as his classmate Todd. Eventually, he came face-to-face with Mae-Mae and Todd.

"What do you want, Todd? I was going to-WHAT THE FRICK HAPPENED TO YOU?! AND WHO IS THAT CAT?" screamed Leon. "It's me, Matthew! Or Mae-Mae, whatever. Anyways, we've been turned into Pokemon by a virus. Currently, the virus is in Seth, who's staying back at the statue. We need you to call help so that no one else gets infected," answered Mae-Mae. "Okay, fine. Wait, is this a prank?" replied Leon. "No. Why would we want to prank you?" asked Todd.

Little did they know that from staying in a Ghost type overnight, the gas cloud had gained invisibility, and was heading straight for Leon. He inhaled it, and immediately felt pain in his ears. Once he checked on them, he discovered they had become bigger...like a deer's. His brunette hair turned yellow as he was covered with pink, tan, and yellow fur. "W-What the frick?!" he yelled out as a small pink tail sprouted from his behind. His shoes ripped to reveal deer hooves, and his hands also turned into deer hooves. He screamed in pain when his face pushed out into a muzzle and his nose became black. His bones shifted to that of a deer, and thus, the transformation was completed. Leon, the hunter, had become a Deerling, the prey.

"Great. Now because of you two and your virus, I have to explain this to my family!" said Leon in a stubborn tone of voice, but also a high-pitched one. Leon had also become a female, and was now named Lucy. "Sorry, Lucy. Wait a minute, how did she get the virus if she didn't inhale the gas cloud?" asked Mae-Mae. "I think I might know. Maybe the gas cloud turned invisible overnight by staying inside Seth, who's now a Ghost type," answered Todd. "Well, that means we have to call for help right now! Come on, let's go!" said Mae-Mae, and the trio bolted off.

 **Author's Note: From now on, I am not going to schedule chapters. This means that chapters come out whenever I want them to, so be aware of that. Also, this story is now on the Pokemorph C2, so yay!**


End file.
